Return of the Snow Queen
by Patty 4577
Summary: After walking through the door in Storybrooke. Elsa Anna and Kristoff still have one order of business left. Taking back the Kingdom from Hans. Though the sisters have a plan. It would mean that Elsa must become something that she has avoided for so long to eliminate a bigger evil. Yeah i'm not sure if i should do this straight or make it a crossover. Oh well hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the Snow Queen**

**Hey guys, just having a bit of writers block with my main story, but that doesn't mean I can't slack off. Just to keep you guys entertained until my other story takes off again here's an idea that has been buzzing around in my head all day.**

**(Spoilers). We all know that at the mid-season finale of OUAT season 4 that Anna, Elsa and Kristoff had taken back Arendelle from Hans and his 12 brothers. The only problem I found is that there was no specific events that show what had happened, other than the fact that Anna had given Hans a black eye. So considering that the writers want to leave that bit for our imaginations I will do just that. **

**Oh and one thing part of it is inspired by Season 5 of Star Wars the Clone Wars. For those who have seen it you'll know. For those who haven't, look up an episode called the Lawless. It's a ton of fun. **

**Word of warning. Elsa and possibly Anna and Kristoff may go OOC during the climax. I assure I'll try to prevent that from happening. Though better give you this warning just in case. **

**Oh I don't own Frozen, OUAT and TCW. **

The Kingdom of Arendelle was bathed in a beautiful sunset signalling the end of another day. Despite its beauty, there is darkness afoot. Prince Hans and his 12 brothers from the Southern Isles had taken over the Palace since Elsa had went missing again and they had secretly murdered Anna and Kristoff. Or so they have thought. On a hill overlooking the town, a magical door appeared covered in the same flowery designs associated with the Royal Family. The bronze handle on the door turned and out stepped three individuals. Elsa in her Snow Queen attire, Anna wearing her winter drees and Kristoff in his ice gear. The three of them stepped out and quickly took in the surroundings. Anna was the first one to speak.

"So good to be back home. Not that Storybrooke or whatever that place was is bad. It's just..." Kristoff then continued.

"Not the same." He answered. Anna then pondered for a sec.

"Yeah that's it. I knew there was a reason for marrying you". Kristoff responded with some sarcasm.

"So the good looks or the fact I helped you re-unite with Elsa played no role whatsoever in falling in love with me." Anna looking down and scratching the back of her neck replied sheepishly.

"Well there's those things I'm grateful for." With that she grabbed him by the collar and started kissing him on the lips. It looked like that this would go on for a while until the heard a cough in the corner and realised Elsa was standing there trying not to look. Anna chuckled nervously. Before speaking up.

"Oops sorry Elsa. Forgot you were back there." Elsa simply responded by rolling her eyes before deciding on reminding them on one last problem.

"Anna what's this about Hans and his twelve brothers conquering our home." Anna began to talk. Well more like babbled the events on what had happened during the time Elsa trapped in the Urn.

"Well after you were trapped in the Urn, our Aunt kind of wasn't happy about and froze over the entire Kingdom again. So everything in the Palace was turned into Ice Statues. Anyway when we thawed out, I thought that Ingrid had taken you until I found a piece of straw. Which meant that Rumpelstiltskin had decided to pay a visit. So the plan was to go find him. However Hans and his brothers had also thawed and they had taken over the Palace and claim that you had done it. Which is a lie and planned on pinning the blame on us. Kristoff and I escaped and went to seek out Blackbeard. However Hans and his jerks had beaten us. Which lead to being tied up, placed into a chest and dropped into the middle of the Ocean where our parent's Ship has supposedly had sunk. The rest well you already Know." She looked to find Elsa pacing around taking all this information in. Then Anna spoke up again.

"But it's ok. We stopped our Aunt and were back. So were safe. Right?" Elsa immediately turned her attention to her sister.

"No. If Hans finds out that were still alive. Then he would come after us to no end." She stated gravely. Anna being the symbol of optimism that she is spoke.

"Well we storm the Palace and take back our home its simple." Kristoff wasn't so sure.

"Despite the facts that the Palace is heavily guarded and if we pull this off in the wrong way, the People might think we're as bad as Hans. Then sure it can work." Anna threw a glare at him. But before she can rebut his claim Elsa spoke up.

"Kristoff you're right that plan won't work. But Anna's on the right track" Anna and Kristoff looked at her with a confused expression. Then they both exclaimed at the same time

"I am!"

"She is!"

Elsa looked at them with a slightly exasperated expression before continuing.

"A full assault with three people isn't going to work and if I used my powers in the same way I did on those thugs from Weaslton and Hans escapes then we're going to have people demanding for our heads. Nonetheless we need to take back the palace. That's why I have a plan." Anna chirped up as soon as she heard the word plan.

"Oh good a plan." She exclaimed before turning her look from excited to confuse. "What plan? "Elsa then asked Anna a question about the layout of the Palace.

"Anna did you happened to find any secret passages that lead to the Throne Room?" Elsa inquired. Anna put one hand on her chin and looked down to think about it. Then she snapped her fingers and looked up.

"Yes there's a hidden passageway that leads from the Throne room to the outer wall of the Palace. Dad told me it's an escape passage. He said that to access it there's a hidden panel built into the wall and that pressing it would open a door that has a tunnel which heads straight down. Just follow the Tunnel and there should be another door. Press the panel and you're in the Throne room. Though it's been a while since I have been down there. Why do you ask?"

Elsa answered quickly and confidently.

"Because that's how you and Kristoff will enter the Palace. As soon as it gets dark make your way down to the docks and take the rowboat found at the Pier. Sail around to the outer wall find the hidden panel and enter through there." Kristoff then chimed in.

"Quick question. What are you doing?" Elsa looked at them quickly before taking a breath.

"While you two enter through the passage way. I'll enter through the main gate and approach Hans and his brothers directly." At this Anna and Kristoff went into shock.

"Are you nuts!?" They both exclaimed. Kristoff then continued.

If Hans and his brothers see you. Then you'll become their prisoner." Anna then pleaded.

"Please Elsa. Don't do this. I know I'll take your place." At this point Elsa had cut in.

"No Anna. The entire point of you and Kristoff sneaking around the back is because Hans doesn't know that you two are still alive. Whereas I'm still alive and had escaped the Urn." Kristoff looked relive that Elsa had thought of this plan in detail. But still had questions. Which he went ahead and asked about anyway.

"That's great and all but still how are you going to distract thirteen megalomaniacs at the same time?" At this point Elsa had a confident smile on her face. Then she answered it with her own question.

"Well what do we know about Hans?" Anna immediately jumped on the spot and shot her hand up. The look that would describe a small child who knew a question. Slightly giggling at the sight of her little sister, living up to her excitable reputation. Elsa pointed to her.

"Yes Anna?" She asked, barley containing her laughter. Anna then started to list out Hans's qualities whilst pointing to her fingers.

"Let's see, he's a liar, a cheat, a fraud, arrogant, over-confident, has little respect from his older brothers and thinks you're a monster." Anna listed off quite quickly. Elsa was looking at her slightly shocked. Kristoff was eyeing her suspiciously. Anna looked at both them getting a bit defensive.

"What that was during my "love at first sight" phase." She said while simultaneously becoming a bit jumpy. Elsa was the first to recover and smiled at this and started to speak.

"Exactly and that's what I'm planning to use against him." Anna and Kristoff went back to looking at her with confused looks before Elsa elaborated on it.

"Hans will think that because Anna had put me in the Urn that I'm going to become enraged and vengeful." Anna and Kristoff began to slowly add up the pieces.

"In other words that you'll become the monster he thinks you are." Anna said slowly.

"Which means he'll be intimidated. Though not to the point where he runs off." Kristoff added.

"Hans will try to hide his fear by targeting my own. Which is?" Elsa continued.  
"Our bond and what had happened under the spell of shattered sight." Anna answered.

"Then he would gloat about to taking the kingdom by force and mine and Anna's murder." Kristoff surmised.

"And to drive the point home Hans would claim it was a mercy killing because I would be heart broken. The moment he says, that me and Kristoff will come out of hiding and arrest him." Anna exclaimed. Though then the questioning look returned to her face.

"Wait a minute that would work for Hans but what about his twelve brothers. One of them might notice it's an act." Anna pointed out. Thankfully Kristoff already had answer to that.

"When Elsa and I found the Urn, we got into a fight with them. When they saw Elsa drive them back with icicles, they were terrified." Kristoff explained. Elsa then added her own bit.

"Also while I was in Storybrooke, I was looking through the Library and I came across a spell book meant for someone with my powers. Whatever spare time I had, it was used to practice the spells in them and I know a couple that would have them running out of the Palace." Kristoff then looked around and noticed that the Sun was almost set. But still he felt the need to ask one more question.

"Elsa whilst we agreed you're going with the vengeful look. Are you going to change your dress? Not that your current one is bad. Though it might not sell the crazy ice queen look." Elsa then gave a slight chuckle.

You are absolutely right Kristoff and I have the perfect outfit for this mission." She then took a couple steps backwards as snow flake began encircling her. Though these flakes were different because instead of their usual white, they were pitch black. Anna and Kristoff looked on with concern as they noticed Elsa's usual dress change from light blue to a dark navy blue with a slight red tinge. The Snowflakes in her hair turned from white to black. Finally a large cloak flowed from her shoulders down to the ground enveloping her body with a dark snowflake clasp at the front and a hood draping off from the back. Anna was in awe and had a slight fear of her sister's new look. While she thought it looked beautiful. A small part of her was wandering how much chocolate would she need to give to Elsa just to make sure that she would never use that outfit against her. Kristoff was scared beyond belief. He knew Elsa was protective of Anna and when he came to seek her permission to marry her baby sister it was scary enough. That conversation ended with the line "If you break her heart I will personally see to it that you are stuck in an iceberg." Now that she was in a form where that threat could be carried out, well he was silently praying that it definitely wouldn't become a reality.

Elsa looked at the two of them and was nervous of their reactions. They were just standing there mouths agape. So she gave a small cough and that snapped the two of them out of their trance. Anna was the first to speak.

"Well you certainly look different." Then she back tracked a bit. "I mean a good different. I mean… I will give all my chocolate for a year if you never dress up like that again. I'm sorry Elsa but that costume is just scary. Also when did your eyes go yellow?" At that question Elsa cast a piece of Ice onto a boulder next to them and looked. What she saw answered her questions as to why Anna and Kristoff were scared out of their minds. The figure staring back at had the same black outfit but also paler skin and sulphuric yellow eyes. She wandered whether her sweet little sister would look at her the same again. At this point Kristoff's voice snapped her out her own thoughts.

"I promise I will never harm Anna nor will I make her upset. Because if that's what I'm facing when that happens well…" Kristoff trailed off. Elsa then decided to reassure them.

"It's ok I'm still the same person. The spell just changed my appearance that's all. Though if this is your reaction to I can't wait to see Hans's." Then she had a slightly wicked smile crossed her lips.

"Though Anna I might just take up your offer." At this point Anna went back to her old feisty self.

"Oh no if you think that I'm giving up my chocolate supply. Just because you are dressed as a Vampire. Than think again!" She shouted. Elsa chuckled at the sight of her sister going back to normal. Kristoff who had been watching the exchange took a slight look at Arendelle. He noticed that the Sun has finally gone done and the bought it to their attention.  
"Whilst the discussion about you personal chocolate supply is both fascinating and interesting. I would like to bring everyone's attention to the fact that the Sun has already gone down and that there are very few people wandering the street." Anna and Elsa turned to notice that the Sun had indeed set and the lanterns and torches that illuminated Arendelle were alight. There were still people walking around but that's to be expected. With that they Elsa faced them with a determined look.

"Alright it's now or never. Hans thinks he can beat us. Well let's give him a reminder of what happens to those that mess with the Royal family." With that Anna jumped shouting whilst Kristoff had a proud smile on his face. The three of them walked down the mountain towards the town to retake their home.

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Hope you have enjoyed it. By the way I'm basing Elsa's act off an old deleted scene from Frozen when it was planned for her to be the antagonist. Combined with Palpatine's arrival and demeanor when he arrived onto Mandalore. Though don't expect too much action. Her costume is like I said is a darker more frightening version of her "Snow Queen" outfit and just add a sith robe thrown into the mix. Why I mention that they were planning to use Hans's personality against him well let me explain. Hans in OUAT and the last bit of Frozen was confident in his plans. But despite his adaptability, when his true personality came to the surface. He in my eyes at least became predictable. He gave off the sense of superiority. Thus I might have determined his weakness as all offense and no defence. What that means is that Hans is good a lying to others and may be able to spot some lies himself. But by playing on his personality and lying according to his actions and responses. He would not be able to tell the difference. Still that's just my theory.**

**As always; favourite and follow. Feel free to review. I'm still new to the fanfic scene so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Though don't expect any favours with trolling and see you in chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's chapter two and a hundred views in two days. Not bad so let's see if I can double that. So why keep you waiting? **

After a slightly difficult climb down from the hills, not helped by Anna tripping over a couple of times. The group arrives into the outskirts of town. Because most people were either at home or in the local tavern, many didn't notice them move quickly from house to house as they made their way to the docks. Once they have arrived, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff ducked behind some crates. Elsa is the first to speak up.

"It looks like the last of the sailors have left the dock. Now Anna. Kristoff. The rowboat is straight ahead there's a chance that it's already in the water so you need to lower yourselves down and undo the ropes. If it's on the dock carry it off the pier. On the left there should be a set of steps that follow the retaining wall. Use them to place the boat in the water and cast off. As soon as that happens I'll move on to the gate and distract the guards." Elsa then took a breath before whispering to Anna.

"Anna do you remember which panel to press to access the passage." Anna put her hand on her chin and looked down for a second. Then she quickly moved her head up.

"Yes I remember. The panel has the seal of the Arendelle Royal Family carved into it and slightly sticks out of the wall." Kristoff then put his hand up quickly which Elsa immediately noticed.

"Yes Kristoff." She huffed, clearly irritated about the fact that the longer they wait around the sooner the window of opportunity to take back the Throne passes.

"What do we do if one of Han's men spot us? I mean it's not like we have swords or..." The second he mentioned weapons, Elsa immediately moved her hands forward and pieces of ice began to appear out of nowhere and started to mesh together. In a couple of seconds, she was holding to white bladed broadswords. Anna, amazed that her Sister can pull something like this off immediately grabbed it. Though Kristoff was a bit sceptical.

"That's great but how do we know that their going to hold against a regular one." Anna not really caring for the consequences butted in.

"Oh come on atleast we aren't going in with our bare hands. Not you and I can't handle that type of fighting and anyway worse comes to worse we just knock out a couple of guards and take their weapons." Elsa then went and reassured the both of them.

"The swords are fine and are quite capable of breaking through regular metal. Not that I want to repeat this but when Han's tried to behead me but his sword hit Anna and broke. I later found out that when Anna froze. The cold air coming off of her had affected the composition in the metal. Making it brittle and when it made impact the blade broke. These swords will be able to replicate that effect. Kristoff nodded in understanding while Anna was making funny faces. Kristoff decided to simplify the explanation.

"Basically if these blades come into contact with something that's made of metal. The metal would freeze and then break on impact. You've seen it a few times when my ice picks have needed replacing."

"Ahh so that's what happened to his sword. See I knew what you're talking about. I was acting confused to see if you guy understood." Anna gestured to her sister and fiancée with one hand whilst trying to scratch the back of her neck with the other. Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a quick glance before shrugging it off. They knew Anna had little to no clue of what they were talking about but there was little time to dwell on it. Suddenly the hear footsteps coming from in front of them. Kristoff quickly saw two men who looked like sailors. Both big though the one on the left had a massive beard and the one on the right had a goatee were walking towards them, Kristoff quickly ducked back behind the crates. Anna started to whisper too him.

"What's going on over there?" she asked. Kristoff immediately put one finger to his mouth to tell her to be quiet. Though she didn't have to wait too long as the sailors stopped short of the crate and began talking.

"That Prince Hans is certainly something." said one of them.

"If by something you mean one of the worst rulers I have seen then yeah, he is something." Replied the other sailor.

"He says he's doing the people of Arendelle a favour by keeping the throne occupied until Queen Elsa returns but believe me when I say that's a load of…" The first sailor didn't get to finish his sentence when his friend gagged him.

"Shhh. Are you trying to get us arrested? Though you are right. Everyone has heard the "official explanation" that Queen Elsa being kidnapped by a distant relative who wanted the throne and that her sister and fiancée went looking for her only to drown in a freak storm. But anyone who has their head screwed on would know that the Queen and Princess hate his guts. If you asked me Prince Hans had secretly murdered all of them and used this story to cover his tracks.. " The second sailor nodded in agreement.

"Yeah why leave your enemy to look after something like that's worth a lot to you? And you're right this does have cover up written all over it. Still I wish Queen Elsa would return home soon?" The first sailor sighed. The second sailor chuckled.

"If anything I would sell everything just to get front row seats when Prince Hans realises he had over stayed his welcome. Heck the look on his face would be priceless." The first sailor nodded.

"Shame that no one knows where Queen Elsa and for Prince Han's sake that would be a good thing. Because If she were to come back. The only that selfish prince would leave that castle would be as an Ice statue." The second sailor just shook his head at the thought that their extremely powerful yet fair queen would resort to murder. Though he personally wouldn't blame her if that were to happen. The first sailor started to yawn

"Come on it's getting late and besides we need to be up early because ship will set sail for Corona at first light." With that both men started to walk away.

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff quickly stuck their heads out to make sure no one else is coming. Then they stepped out with Elsa being the first to speak.

"It's nice to know that we are missed." Anna nodded in agreement.

"We are popular and it's nice to know that not everyone has bought into Han's lies. Though are you planning to turn him back to an Ice Statue? Because I hope not it's creepy and.." Anna shuddered as she remembered finding him frozen in the closet. Elsa quickly placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"As long as he doesn't try to fight me there won't be any need. Besides you and Kristoff would want to get back at him for leaving the two of you to drown." Anna had a determined look on her face. But before she could continue talking Kristoff spoke up.

"Ok the coast is clear and I have checked the pier and the rowboat is tied up and ready to go." The sisters nodded before Anna pulled Elsa in for a hug.

"Try to be safe and remember Hans doesn't fight fair." Elsa smiled at her sister.

"Just remember your part and we will be celebrating your marriage before you know it." The sisters separated at that point before Anna walked over to Kristoff's side. Kristoff then spoke up.

"You sure you don't need anyone else to come. I mean Anna can find the passage way by herself and Hans will probably have something planned…" Kristoff was interrupted mid-rambling by a kiss from Anna. When they finally broke, Anna patted Kristoff's shoulder.

"Elsa is going to be fine. I know you're worried but we just need to put our faith in the hope that she can stall and possibly capture Hans. Besides as her sister it's my job to be worried about her. Yours is to be worried about me." Elsa was happy that her sister would go to great lengths to still defend her. Though she had a look at the clock tower behind them and realise that the clock was saying half past eleven. 

"Ok we need to move now otherwise we'll miss our opportunity." She firmly spoke. Kristoff and Anna looked at her with a determined look before quietly making their way over to the pier. Elsa looked at her reflection in the window of the shop next to them to check her appearance. Her dark clothing, pale skin and yellow eyes still unnerved her but nonetheless felt her resolve build up if. She knew that to get back their home her and Anna must be ready to use any means necessary to achieve it. With that she pulled the hood up over her head and began to silently make her way over to the Palace.

**Well here's chapter two a bit late but hopefully up to your expectations. I added the bit with the sailors to give a bit more justification for a forced takeover. Besides I highly doubt that Arendelle would readily accept the person who had tried to murder the royal family quickly so I expect that there would be some anger amongst the populace with the sudden change. Next chapter, phase one of the plan and a showcase of some of Elsa's new powers. Favourite, Follow and review. But before I leave here's a sneak peek into the next chapter which as you might or might not know will draw heavily from TCW season five.**

Two guards were standing outside the main gate leading to the courtyard of the Palace. It was late at night and they wanted to be in bed right now. But right now they needed to protect the main entrance from intruders. For some reason unknown to the guards Prince Hans had ordered the gates to be closed but not locked at night. Many thought it was just to give it the illusion of impregnability. Though very few knew what went on inside the mind of the scheming prince.

Suddenly the guards on duty spotted a lone figure walking quietly along the bridge towards them. To them it looked like a young woman wearing a dark cloak with her hands crossed over one another in front. The guards initially thought who was probably lost. But the timing and the need to cover her face is what set off the alarms in their heads. When she was closer to them the guards immediately thrust their spears forward in a show of warning but the figure didn't seem to notice. One of the guards then stepped forward.

"Halt!" he ordered. But before he could get a response the cloaked person slightly moved her left hand slightly upwards. The guards were confused but whatever questions were answered a split second later when ice erupted from the ground and encased their entire bodies and silencing them. The person moved past the two guards unconcerned and unhindered as to the scene going on behind her. When the person arrived at the door she pushed one hand forward and they appeared to have opened by themselves. Satisfied that her path no longer had any obstacles she walked through the archway and the doors once again mysteriously closed behind her.

**That should keep you all satisfied for a little while. Well see you later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen. So to get a perspective on how things are going to play out, there will be a lot of jumping around in this chapter. The first part will deal with Anna and Kristoff making their way through the hidden passage ways. The second part will be Elsa infiltrating the Palace Palpatine style. To get the gist of what I'm talking about, look up on YouTube: Darth Sidious Vs Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Elsa will not have any other powers besides her current ones, though I'm going to strengthen her a bit. Some of you might find this a bit OOC. But I'll keep it within realistic levels. This also means that she will not kill anyone, just knock them out. With that let's dive into Chapter 3. **

A small row boat was making its way across the dark waters of the Fjord. Anna and Kristoff were the sole occupants with Kristoff rowing whilst Anna was keeping a look out.

"Ok were near the side of the Palace do you see anything." Kristoff whispered.

"Other than the outline of the wall and the keep not much, I wish that we had a lantern with us." Anna replied.

"If we had that then we would have been spotted by one the guards and probably dragged straight to Hans." Kristoff sighed. Anna ignored her fiancée and kept looking around to make sure that they weren't spotted.

"I still think that one of us should have gone with Elsa. I know that her power have improved over the past two years. Though for a small part Ingrid had a hand in it. Anyway, we know that if Hans plays his usual tricks then she would breakdown and trust me when I say I don't want to be made an ice statue again." Kristoff placed momentarily stopped rowing and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Elsa knows what she's doing. She knows the risks and is counting on Hans to try to manipulate the situation. But your right this is Hans we are talking about. Once he suspects something it's going to become ugly. Nonetheless Elsa's smart. We just have to hope that she can pull off her part of the mission." Anna smiled at the reassurance and immediately went back to the task at hand. She turned her head to the right and began to look at what little surroundings she can see. Suddenly she pointed to something over on the shore.

"I see the rear wall. Now you just needed to row the boat over to the shoreline". Kristoff began moving the oars as fast as he can to make the boat pick up speed but he was being careful. A single mistimed splash would alert the guards or anyone on the nearby ships to their presence. Still it didn't stop Anna from complaining

"Why are we going so slowly? Elsa could have already beaten us by now." Kristoff gave a huff as he continued rowing the boat towards the shore.

"Because if we move any faster will make too much noise and before you know it we will be in chains dragged before your psychotic ex." Kristoff eyes immediately widened open hot regretting being harsh to Anna but before he could say anything else Anna spoke.

"Sorry Kristoff I guess on top of worrying about Elsa I'm kind of wandering about Hans. I mean you know what I told you about Rumpelstiltskin." Kristoff immediately shuddered as he remembered what Anna had told him plus the fact that he and Gold is the same person is even freakier.

"Yeah what about him." Anna immediately shot her hands up.

"What if Hans found him and asked for powers that could beat Elsa's." Kristoff thought about it among Hans's many traits is that he's incredibly vain but he's also a megalomaniac.

"It's quite possible but Hans isn't that type of person who would honour a deal. Besides last I checked when he tried to overthrow you guys the first time he believed that Elsa wouldn't beat him. Though on the other side, if he knows that the Urn is destroyed then he is more than likely that he would approach the 'Dark One'." Anna put her hand on her chin as she appeared to be in thought.

"You're probably right. Besides I imagine that a deal like that wouldn't end to well. Anyway is it wrong to hope that Rumpelstiltskin had turned Hans into a frog or something." Kristoff chuckled.

"Not really though wishing that is stretching our hope isn't it?" Anna groaned.

"But I'm all about hope." Kristoff just simply shook his head.

"And I would not want it any other way." As soon as Kristoff had finished that sentence, the boat came to a halt. The couple looked around to discover they have made it onto shore and the shadow of the wall silhouette of the wall loomed in the night sky. Once they have tied the boat to a rock nearby and retrieved the swords Elsa made for them. Then proceeded to the Wall.

When they have finally arrived Anna began to look over at all the different bricks in the wall for the one that unlocks the door. Only problem is that every single one has the Royal Family emblem carved into the surface whilst waiting for Anna to find the right one. Kristoff began to voice his doubts.

"Are you sure we are on the right side?"

"Yes, we are though none of these bricks seem to be responding." Said Anna as she pushed on what appeared to be another dud.

"Did your Mom and Dad ever leave instructions for these kinds of things?" Kristoff asked.

"Not exactly. They made Elsa and I commit it to memory." Anna responded. Kristoff simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the wall. Incidentally, his left elbow had hit one of the bricks which slid into place. At that moment a low rumble was heard from the wall as an outline of a door came into view. Suddenly the bricks moved apart to reveal a set of stairs that look like they were heading underground. Anna was amazed that Kristoff had found it so quickly. Kristoff was shocked that the passage way even existed. Anna was the first to step out of her daze.

"Uhh good job." She said giving Kristoff a quick peck on the cheek before moving past him.

"Ahh thanks." He said, while recomposing his thoughts.

"Well let's get a move on Elsa is probably meeting Hans right now." Anna called out. With that the two moved down the dimly lit path as the door closed behind them.

(At the same time as the events above.)

Two guards were standing outside the main gate leading to the courtyard of the Palace. It was late at night and they wanted to be in bed right now. But right now they needed to protect the main entrance from intruders. For some reason unknown to the guards Prince Hans had ordered the gates to be closed but not locked at night. Many thought it was just to give it the illusion of impregnability. Though very few knew what went on inside the mind of the scheming prince.

Suddenly the guards on duty spotted a lone figure walking quietly along the bridge towards them. To them it looked like a young woman wearing a dark cloak with her hands crossed over one another in front. The guards initially thought who was probably lost. But the timing and the need to cover her face is what set off the alarms in their heads. When she was closer to them the guards immediately thrust their spears forward in a show of warning but the figure didn't seem to notice. One of the guards then stepped forward.

"Halt!" he ordered. But before he could get a response the cloaked person slightly moved her left hand slightly upwards. The guards were confused but whatever questions were answered a split second later when ice erupted from the ground and encased their entire bodies and silencing them. The person moved past the two guards unconcerned and unhindered as to the scene going on behind her. When the person arrived at the door she pushed one hand forward and they appeared to have opened by themselves. Satisfied that her path no longer had any obstacles she walked through the archway and the doors once again mysteriously closed behind her.

Elsa let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. The Palace appeared to be undermanned but if she knew Hans, not everything looks as it seems. For all she knows someone has spotted either her Anna or Kristoff in town and alerted him. Or that he genuinely thought he couldn't be harmed that he lowered the guards. Either way she couldn't let herself be distracted now as she crossed the courtyard to enter the main part of the Palace. Upon seeing another heavy door, Elsa flicked her wrist and a blast of cold air slipped through the gaps in the door and undid the lock. The doors moved under their own weight but Elsa was using her powers to slow them down thus preventing them from making any noise. Once she entered the dark hallway, the doors closed behind her.

The trip between the main entrances to the Throne Room was not as easy as anticipated. There were multiple times where she encountered various Southern Isle guards. Whenever she couldn't avoid or sneak past them, they would end up either encased in ice or knocked out and pinned to the floor with shackles made from the stuff. Just as she was about to round the next corner that would put her on a straight line to the Throne Room. She heard a voice. 

"Queen Elsa." As soon as she heard her name. Elsa froze. Her heart is racing and she was trying her best to make sure her powers didn't fluctuate. The voice called again.

"Queen Elsa." This time Elsa payed attention to it. It sounded like a male's voice. But it was too rounded and low for Hans. In fact it sounded like Kai. One of her father's old advisors. Sure enough the middle-aged, balding and well-rounded man stepped out of the shadows. Elsa felt a rush as she ran over and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you are alright Kai."

"You as well your highness. Though how did you escape that Urn. All we were told was that Princess Anna imprisoned you and then the 'Dark One' Rumpelstiltskin had stolen it. After that Hans proclaimed himself as the new ruler after saying that you were missing and your sister and her fiancée went missing at sea." Immediately Elsa took a breath then composed her thoughts before being bought up to speed by Kai.

"So how's Hans been enjoying himself?" She asked. Kai looked down with a sombre gaze.

"I'm afraid too well. Hans has basically made it a law to never mention either you or Anna in public. He's also ran the kingdom close to bankruptcy. Despite his supposed intelligence it appears that he has not thought through beyond the acquiring the Crown." Elsa was shocked that Hans was being reckless at the expense of her people.

"What about his twelve brothers?"

"Thankfully their father has recalled them back to The Southern Isle. Something about Hans having to prove himself without help from them. Nonetheless he has placed his own guards and advisors in place." Kai answered. Elsa thought about what the information was going on. However she looked up in delight If Hans locked them in the dungeon they could be realised and help her Anna and Kristoff retake the Palace.

"Where are the guards and servants." Elsa asked concerned about their well-being.

"They're locked in the Dungeon, your highness. I escaped capture and was trying to evade the patrols when you arrived." Kai responded. Elsa lifts her hand up and a cluster of snowflakes formed above her hand and in a flash a key was floating. She then pushed her hand towards Kai as he looked on in awe as the young Queen demonstrated such incredible control. Kai then took the Key and Elsa began giving him a list of instructions.

"I want you to go down to the Dungeons and if they are there free the guards. The key I gave you should work on any lock it's placed in. After that take the guards to the armoury and take the weapons. Capture every single Southern Isle's guards and force them into the Throne Room. Hopefully Anna and Kristoff have made it there." Kai face immediately lit up.

"Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff are alive?" Elsa simply nodded.

"Well I better be going. Prince Hans is still in the Throne Room." The middle-aged man turned around and started making his way to the Dungeons. Elsa sighed at least now she has even more help now that her old advisor is on board. She turned down the corridor and proceeded to the Throne Room.

Hans was sitting hunched over on the Throne mulling a few things in his head. Now that he is the ruler of Arendelle and that his father has removed his annoying older siblings from directly interfering with his plans everything is falling into place. One of his advisors walked up and kneeled before him.

"You highness, we have received word from your Father. Your brothers are now tied up with their own projects now." Hans smiled and it wasn't too long before he replied.

"Good. Now tell Blackbeard that I have his payment ready and he is allowed into the Kingdom to collect it. Now with Anna and that Ice peasant laying at the bottom of the ocean and her freaky sister trapped for all eternity nothing will stop me from achieving total control." Another advisor cautiously approached the young Prince.

"With all due respect your majesty. But the treasury is beginning to run low. If you pay Blackbeard's full price there will be barley any left for the Kingdom." At this Hans shot a dangerous look at the advisor.

"The kingdom will learn to love and respect me as their new ruler. Anna and Elsa are nothing but weak and they have lost their kingdom because of it. So unless you want to join them I suggest you keep quiet."

The guards in the Throne Room were becoming nervous. They have seen their Prince's temper and know full well to avoid it. However what occurs in the next ten seconds immediately pushed those thoughts out. A pair of hands that appear to be made out of snow with ice for fingers appeared out of nowhere. The shot straight at the guards, gripped them by their throats. Hans and his advisors looked over to see the guards being lifted by an invisible force. The advisors looked terrified but Hans had a look of suspicion on his face. He knew that there was magic at work but the only problem was that he could not place his finger on it. The doors were then suddenly flung open by a cool breeze and a woman dressed in a dark cloak walked straight through unconcerned by the reactions of neither the intended audience nor the struggling guards. The hands then violently threw the guards into the wall rendering them unconscious. Hans began moving forward.

"Who are you and why do you assault my Palace at this hour." He ordered. A dark chuckle emanated from the woman standing in front of him.

"Your Palace Hans. I think not this has been mine and my sister's home for years and you have. Though after a while you would tend to forget these things ." At the end of her sentence, the woman moved her hands up to her cloak and pushed it back. "After all I was Queen". Elsa said with her face turned from an angry snarl to a wicked smile after seeing Hans and his advisors start backing away in fear.

"Elsa is that you?" Hans asked whilst eyeing the Snow Queen with suspicion and shock. Elsa had one simple response.

"Surprise."

**Cliff hangers don't you love them. Anyway that's it for this chapter. Not much to say but favourite, follow and review. Also if you can spare some time to look at my crossover Sisters and The Jedi. That would be great anyway here is the next chapter preview.**

"Do you know where we are going?" Asked Kristoff as he and Anna were making their way through the hidden corridor.

"Of course I do and this passage way by-pass all the main rooms so as long as we follow it will be fine." Anna replied with her usual optimism. But before they could continue any further they heard voices.

"Princess Anna. Prince Kristoff is that you." Anna and Kristoff slowly turned to the left to find that they were in the Dungeon with many guards and servants looking at them through the cell doors.

**That should tie you down. Also because Kristoff is getting married to Anna and she is a Princess, then technically it would make him Prince Consort. As far as I know. **

**Well see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Sorry for the delay but family and writers block was a pain in the rear. Anyway here's the climax. **

Kristoff and Anna were making their way through the dimly lit passage. With only a few torches place along the walls every few meters, navigating this treacherous path became difficult. In spite of this it did little to determine Anna's optimism and wild imagination.

"I never expected that I would break into my own home. Not that I would ever dream of doing that but it's just so ridiculous. Do you know if anyone had broken into their own home?" Anna asked the last question excitedly.

"No Anna I don't know anyone who has broken into their own homes and for the next question we are certainly not the first ones either." Kristoff chuckled. His fiancée's enthusiasm never ceases to amaze him. Ahead lay a staircase that was built into the wall leading up to a stone door. It didn't take the couple long before they reached it.

"So how do we open it?" Asked Kristoff as he looked around for anything that could help open the door.

"There should be a panel hidden above the door. Press that and it should open." Anna replied. Kristoff moved his head above the door frame and notice that the keystone is out of place. Out of curiosity he pressed it in and suddenly clanking sound was heard. Anna heard it to and shakily asked him

"Uhh Kristoff what did you do?"

"I saw a the keystone for the door was out of place so I pushed it back in and then the door made this clanking sound." Once he finished the door slowly lifted off the ground to reveal another passage. Anna and Kristoff both looked relieved to see the door open.

"Regardless this should take us to the dungeon. From there it's up another passage way and stairs and we will behind the Throne Room." Anna explained Kristoff simply shrugged.

"Lead the way." The couple then set off up the stairs. As they continued further up Kristoff began wandering.

"I wander how Elsa is doing?" Anna was quick to reply.

"Assuming she is following her own plan. Then she would be in the Throne Room now." Kristoff expression then became concerned.

"Ok, but what if Hans is expecting her or he has some kind of trick to get rid of her?" 

"Elsa's smart enough to think about it besides as far as he knows we're at the bottom of the ocean and Elsa is locked away in the Urn with Rumpelstiltskin for company." Anna replied enthusiastically. Though shuddered when she remembered her own experience with the 'Dark One'.

"Regardless she should be fine… I hope". Anna continued. But secretly she knew Kristoff was right. Whilst Hans may believe she was dead, he knew Elsa wasn't and had probably set something up on the off chance Elsa was to escape the Urn and return back to Arendelle.

Cut to the Throne Room where Hans and his advisors are staring at Elsa as though they had seen a ghost. Though to be fair with her current appearance Elsa had to agree with them. Hans then softly gave out a chuckle.

"It's been a while Elsa. A part of me wandered if you would ever make it back. Though regardless even after thirty years you still stand no chance against me." Elsa rolled her eyes whilst keeping her guard up.

"Give it a rest Hans. You and I both know that if you would try to fight me it will end with you as an Ice statue. Or did you forget about my Aunt." Hans was slightly taken aback at the mention of Ingrid. He had no doubt that if she was here now, Elsa would not hesitate to turn in into one. But he didn't let it show through.

"Ah yes the lost aunt. Where is she anyway? From what I heard she was vanished after your sister and her fiancée were frozen and you were imprisoned. Regardless I have made Arendelle mine and you are left with…." Elsa interrupted his taunting.

"Nothing, as if I hadn't heard that before." Hans was frustrated. Normally when he faced down Elsa last time he held her off by threatening either Anna or Kristoff. Since both are (to his knowledge) were stuck at the bottom of the ocean he needed a new angle. He quickly turned to look at his guards as he tried to develop a plan.

"Well let's see if being stuck in an urn has improved anything." He stated the Hans turned his gaze onto the two guards near his throne. "Guards arrest Queen Elsa, use lethal force if necessary." Hans ordered. The guards snapped out of their daze and began to approach Elsa from the front with the tips of their spears aimed at her. Elsa simply shook her head and throws her hands up. Almost immediately the guards were trapped up to their necks in ice and thrown towards the ceiling. Elsa then dropped her hands and the ice vanished dropping the guards onto the floor with a sound thud, with their spears being thrown out their hands by the impact. Immediately they stood up and ran for the door.

"Anything else you want to try." She taunted. Hans was seething he had to look for a new plan and fast.

Cut back to the Dungeon as Anna and Kristoff are making their way towards the final door towards the Throne Room.

"Do you know where we are going?" Asked Kristoff as he and Anna were making their way through the hidden corridor.

"Of course I do and this passage way by-pass all the main rooms so as long as we follow it will be fine." Anna replied with her usual optimism. But before they could continue any further they heard voices.

"Princess Anna. Prince Kristoff is that you?" Anna and Kristoff slowly turned to the left to find that many guards and servants looking at them through the cell doors. Anna was shocked to see them in the cells. Likewise with Kristoff. As Anna approached one of the cells a door on the other side of the room opened and Kai stepped through. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Your highness it's good to see you and your fiancée are still alive." Anna rushed over and hugged him.

"Likewise Kai how have you been?" Anna asked with concern.

"Aside from the sudden takeover, I'm doing well. But I must ask how did you and Price Kristoff survive?" Kai inquired. Kristoff who had been watching answered.

"A complex story involving a magic portal, finding Elsa on the other side and saving a town from a crazy in-law." Kai, was confused but decided to keep the questions till later.

"I'm sure you have had quite the experience but I have met up with the Queen. She has gone to confront Hans." Kai explained.

"We know Kai that was the plan. Elsa distracts Hans whilst Kristoff and enter the Throne Room from the back." Now fully aware of the plan Kai spoke up.

"You need to hurry I have just met with Queen Elsa, half an hour ago. If I have to guess, she should be in the Throne Room by now." Kristoff nodded but Anna had a concerned look on her face.

"Wait we can't leave them trapped like this." She gestured to the guards and servants in the cells.

"Not to worry your highness that's why your sister gave me this." Kai flicked his wrist and a key made of ice pulled fell into his hand.

"Now go, your sister needs you." Exclaimed Kai, Anna and Kristoff nodded and ran through the open door and up the steps.

Hans was glaring with great fury at Elsa. His chance to claim Arendelle is once again about to be foiled. He had to think of a way to either retreat or break Elsa and finish her off. He knew it was better cut and run. But the thought of tormenting Elsa with her most devastating weakness was too much for him. A cruel smirk crossed his face as he was soon thinking of a plan. Elsa noticed the change in expression and realised that Hans was up to something. Having already figured out his plan she decided to play along with it. After all the point was that Hans would be so wrapped up in his own ego that he wouldn't notice Anna and Kristoff emerging from the panel behind him.

"Is there something you find amusing Hans?" Asked Elsa as she scowled at him, though this was out of boredom than

"Of course, while I admit that your skills have improved somewhat there is one thing that's missing." Hans chuckled.

"Oh and what's that?" Said Elsa.

"Your sister, the one link that keeps you restrained." Hans smirked. Elsa was angered that Hans was once again using Anna for leverage. Speaking of which she noticed that one of the panels in the wall had opened up with Anna and Kristoff quietly sneaking out before slipping behind the two thrones that are present there. Anna quickly stuck her head out to shoot her sister a thumb up and a grin before Kristoff pulled her back. Elsa's pulse picked up wandering if Hans had realised that she wasn't paying attention. Thankfully the smug look on his face indicated he was so caught up in his plan that their presence wasn't noticed. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when Hans decided to continue his monologue.

"I mean one of the main reasons you held the Throne for this long was that your sister and her fiancée were able to help put up this image of a wonderful and helpful queen." Hans spat out the last bit.

"But with her out of the way so is that image. If you kill me you will be seen as a murderer and the peasants will be demanding your head. Take me prisoner that's not going to work either and with the same results. I escape then sooner or later an army would show up with yours truly leading it and Arendelle will be burnt to the ground." Hans was now barely containing his excitement.

"Now my dear Elsa what would you do. Oh wait I know the answer. Nothing, you're out of option and with no one to support or protect you." Elsa was staring at Hans with wide-eyes. She knew he was right and there was doubt forming in her mind as to whether her plan would work now. Even if Anna and Kristoff intervene he could simply turn the situation against them. Suddenly a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Your wrong Hans she's not alone." Hans froze when he heard that voice and turned around to seeing Anna and Kristoff standing behind him swords aimed at his neck.

"Hi Hans, did you miss us." Anna said with a fake happy voice, before drawing her arm back and punching him in the nose sending him stumbling backwards. Elsa quickly recomposed herself and side stepped the Prince as he was trying to regain balance. She quickly flicked her wrist and a chunk of ice began floating beside her. Thrusting her hand forward she sent it flying into Han's left side catching him off guard and knocking him down. Hans was enraged at the revelation.

"How did you survived." He growled Kristoff answered that question with as much contempt as possible.

"Well it seems we didn't find a Mermaid to help us. So the next best thing was a magic portal which bailed us out. The point is that were alive and you my friend are in a lot of trouble." The three of them began to surround Hans. Elsa was covering the front, Anna and Kristoff were covering the backsides each ready to move in at a moment's notice. Standing back up and drawing his sword Hans regain his composure

"I should have seen that one coming. Anyway if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." He pointed the sword at Anna and charged her with both hands on the hilt. Anna bought her sword up and deflected the blow. Because her sword was made with Elsa's powers the blade on Hans's sword broke due to the sudden shift in temperature. The rebound effect worked the same as last time and Hans was sent flying backwards. Elsa conjured another block of ice and sent it flying into his back. The collision sent Hans hurtling towards Kristoff who had side stepped out of the way and coat hanged him. Hans was now lying on his front in pain and Anna, picked him up by the front of the collar.

"This is for trying to drown me and Kristoff.!" She shouted and proceeded to give him a black eye.

"This is for thinking you're better than Elsa!" Another punch was landed this time on his abdomen.

"And this is a reminder that Elsa is not a monster!" Anna delivered the final blow which was a kick to the groin. Winded and suffering immense pain Hans dropped to the floor clutching his sides and curling himself into a ball. Anna was shaking her fist out and stretching the fingers to see if there was any damage. Elsa and Kristoff ran up to her.

"Anna are you ok" They both asked in unison.

"I'm fine. Aside from the bruising, it felt good to beat him up. The rush was exhilarating and wow that was sweet." At this point Kai and a platoon of guards burst into the room with crossbows aimed at Prince Hans.

"Your majesties are you alright." He asked with concern.

"Yes Kai, we couldn't be better." Anna answered

"What should we do with him?" Kai gestured towards Hans.

"Put restrains on him and escort him to the dungeons." Elsa ordered. Kai gestured to the guards and began to drag a sullen looking Hans out of the room. Anna immediately ran up and hugged Elsa.

"It's so good to finally get rid of that creep." Anna said.

"I know Anna… but I'm having a little trouble breathing." Elsa gasped. Anna realised what happened and let her go. 

"Uhh not to ruin the moment but Elsa could you please loose the vampire outfit. I'm already nervous about you freezing me. I don't need to add having you drinking my blood to the list of pre-wedding nerves."

"Sorry Kristoff." Elsa said sheepishly before taking a few steps back as white snow enveloped her and changed the outfit and appearance back to that of her regular look.

"Better? She asked.

"Better." They replied in unison.

**So that's the end of chapter not a great ending to this one I know but the next one should be better. Let me know what you think. **

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well….. This is awkward. Sorry about the late comeback. But I have been busy over the last three months because of University. But seeing that session 1 (First semester for those outside of Oz) is over I can devote a little bit more time to this and my other story. But before we get started I like to mention a couple of things. **

**First is that a month ago I went to Supanova (Australian version of comic-con) on the Gold Coast and seeing I met Sean Maguire (Once Upon A Time), Barbara Dunkleman (Rooster Teeth/RWBY), Arryn Zech (Rooster Teeth/RWBY) and George Takei (Star Trek among other roles). But the one person I was excited to meet was Georgina Haig (Insert Ode to Joy). Yes. I. Met. Elsa. She was friendly, approachable and more than happy to talk about the show or anything really. That being said I got a couple of autographs and a photo with her. So it was definitely worth the $500 or so I spent there... If anyone wants to see them I'll upload them onto my google + profile. **

**Second thing is that this story must sadly come to an end. The action might have been a bit ant-climatic and one of these days I'll probably go back and re-edit it. But that means I'm not leaving OUAT be it Arendelle or the main story behind. Particularly seeing as I have one unresolved plot point. I won't give anything away but if you re-read the story then it will become noticeable. Now If I recall there is a wedding to go to so let's dive in.**

**Oh OUAT and Frozen aren't owned by me and if they were I probably would have dragged Anna, Elsa and Kristoff back in for the season four finale.**

The next morning the Castle was abuzz of activity. With the servants cleaning up the ice Elsa created in throne room and resuming preparations for Kristoff and Anna's wedding. But down in the dungeons a different kind of clean up was underway. Hans who was still bruised from the night before was sitting in a wooden chair with his wrist cuffed to it thanks to Elsa. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were all standing around looking at the prince. But that didn't remove the smug smirk he was wearing. Anna was still trying to get answers from him but as usual he wasn't budging.

"Let me try this again Hans. Why did you try to get rid of me and Elsa? Was your life back in the Southern Isle so lonely that seeing us together was too much?"

"What I told you Anna at your sister's coronation was true. But I fail to see how that affects the situation now." He replied.

"Urgggh... Why Arendelle, though?" Anna asked again.

"Again I don't need to answer to you. To that freak of nature you call a sister". Hans answered, trying to gauge a reaction from Elsa, though it appears to have failed.

"Or your backwards husband. I still can't believe you turn me down for someone who's only social experience is with a reindeer and some rocks." Kristoff walked over to Hans and was about to throw a punch straight for his nose when Anna grabbed his wrist.

"Easy big guy he's playing you. Just like everyone else."

"Enough. We have more pressing concerns". Elsa spoke up.

"You're right Elsa." Anna then moved away and Elsa approached Hans.

"Now Hans you have sent Blackbeard here to pick up his payment. I want to know when is he going to arrive." Elsa asked. Hans chuckled in response.

"Oh my dear Elsa has being stuck in that urn really cause you to lose your manners? But since you asked I'll oblige. From his current location, Blackbeard will arrive here in just over a month, although you won't be able to stop him." Elsa wasn't liking the answer she was given. Anna then decided to but in.

"Oh and you can?"

"Of course. When dealing with rouges such as Blackbeard it pays to be prepared in the event of a betrayal."

"Takes one to know one." Mumbled Kristoff but Hans brushed him off.

"Anyway prior to that plan with the urn, my brothers and I have thought of another plan to trap Elsa. Tell me have any of you heard of a place called Wonderland"? He asked. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all looked at each other and all shacked their heads in response.

"Figures that being stuck in a castle or living with trolls would limit your travel options. Anyway while looking for a way to trap you; we met a man called Jefferson. Who told us about Wonderland and said that the mushrooms that grow their can make anyone grow to enormous heights or shrink."

"So your plan was to make me a giant?" Asked Elsa.

"No, that would be ill-advised. Although now I think about it..." Hans was cut off when Anna punched him in the gut.

"Don't even think about it. Back on topic..."

"Yes. But depending on the type you can grow or shrink. The concept was to ground it up, lace it in your chocolate collection. Then when Elsa takes a bite she will shrink to the size of a tack and be rendered harmless. Only problem however was that, even then you would still have your powers and the effects were temporary."

"Wow… I have nothing else to say aside from you did not think this one through."

"Unfortunately your right, with Elsa under the effects of the mushroom her powers would still present a problem. Plus chances are she would run off to you and I would have been condemned to shovelling manure for another year." Hans shuddered at the memory of his punishment. For someone of his status to be reduced to manual labour was bad enough but when a giant snowball fell from the sky and crashed into you thinks just became more demeaning. Kristoff then walked up to him.

"Alright where are you hiding it?" He asked. Hans turned to Elsa.

"Do I really need to ask Reindeer boy's questions?"

"If you want to leave this castle as an ice statue then by all means refuse." Elsa replied with a slightly saccharine smile. Hans started to sweat slightly at the thought of Elsa following through on that threat but then turned to Anna.

"Your sister wouldn't do that".

"Well I am thinking about adding another statue in the garden where the wedding reception. Kristoff what do you think?" Kristoff initially looked a little confused but then noticed Hans looking alarmed so he decided to play along.

"Are you sure it's a good idea Anna. I don't think the guests would take it too well about having him as decoration. Actually in this state," he gestured to Hans "he could use the touch up. Though I believe your sister has final say on the matter." All eyes turned to Elsa as she turned her head upwards and began mulling it over. However that action was enough for Hans to crack.

"Alright, the vial is on me. Just please stop this." He said. Elsa seemingly satisfied moved a hand forward and began rummaging through the cloak. Once she felt a class she pulled out a vial that contained a glowing blue liquid.

"Ok you have what you want. Now realise me at once." He ordered. Fate seemed to decide to cut him some slack as the door opened and Kai steeped in with some armoured guards.

"Your majesties, the ship to transport Prince Hans back home is ready." He announced and gestured for the guards to surround Hans.

"Very good Kai." Elsa responded and with a flick of her wrist the cuffs dissolved and Hans was free to move. But the guards immediately got a hold of him and began to lead him out the door. Just as he was about to cross the threshold, he turned back to the sisters and Kristoff

"This is not finished. The people of Arendelle will beg for my return. Just you wai…" His rant was cut short by Anna landing another punch to his already blackened eye.

"Yeah, yeah, your evil rant can wait until you get home." She drawled. Once Hans had left the cell, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff began making their way up to the throne room. Along the way Elsa and Kristoff noticed that Anna was flexing her fingers more than she should plus some small bruises and welts were developing on her knuckles.

"Anna are you ok" They both asked.

"Yeah I just punched Hans a little harder than usual and now I'm paying the price." She winced as Kristoff had taken a closer look at them. He then turned to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa you wouldn't mind putting some ice on that?" Kristoff asked as he pulled out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Anna's hand. Getting the idea, Elsa snapped her fingers and some frost developed on the cloth while Anna pulled her hand back slightly Elsa looked at her with some concern but Anna just smiled it off.

"It's ok it didn't hurt me. Though still having my hand frozen would be worse but at least it would have numbed the pain."

"If you say so."

"Don't worry sis I'm fine." Anna re-assured her and they left it at that.

_Time skip: One Week later_.

It was a sunny morning in Arendelle and the harbours was full with ships arriving in and bring various dignitaries to the Palace. The residents were all dressed in their formal clothes as they all made their way to the Castle. Inside Elsa was quietly looking at a portrait Anna found of her mother and her aunts Ingrid and Helga. While quietly thinking about what life must have been like for them when she heard Anna.

"Isn't it beautiful, I found it hidden in the East Wing." Elsa smiled as she turned around and spotted Anna wearing her hair done up and wearing the wedding dress Elsa found. Elsa was shocked at how her sister looked. She couldn't be happier that the dress made her look beautiful. Though apparently Anna hadn't quite got the message.

"Is it my hair. You're right I should have worn the braids-." Elsa stopped put her hands up to stop her sister from getting wound up.

"Anna.. You look, absolutely perfect." She complimented. Anna blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say perfect." She responded while putting on the gloves. Though once they made contact she winced slightly.

"Those bruises look like they want to see the wedding." She joked.

"Have you seen Han's eye?" Elsa asked.

"Totally worth it." Anna, brushed it off. With the final glove on, she then announced.

"Ok let's get this wedding on the road.. I mean on the aisle." When Anna looked back at her sister. She noticed that Elsa was thinking something over.

"Anna, why did you do it? Why did you postpone your whole wedding just to find out the truth?" Anna smiled in response.

"Elsa. You're my sister. I couldn't walk down this aisle unless you were as happy as I was." Elsa was touched and looked like she was about to cry.

" Anna, I'm very happy." Then she pulled Anna into a hug. The two sisters then pulled apart when they picked up a strong sweet smell.

"What is that amazing smell?" The both turned their heads and smelled the air.

"Chocolate!" they both exclaimed. As Anna and Elsa tuned to face the door.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"Ready". Anna confirmed. Then Elsa put out her hand and Anna took hold the two sisters walked out of the room towards. The chapel.

The guests were already seated and waiting when they got there and were pleasantly surprised by what they saw. Kristoff who was wearing a formal military dress uniform (minus the hat and the medals). Looked stunned Anna waved excitedly at him. The sisters walked up the aisle and past the guests to the Altar. After the priest did the necessary rites and the couple exchanged vows, the two kissed. Everyone jumped up and started clapping. Elsa was smiling and fighting back the tears of happiness that had built up. A part of her wished that Emma, Mary Margret, David, Henry, Regina, Hook were here to witness this. She imagined they would have enjoyed seeing it considering that Charming and Snow had told them what had happened while they were still in Storybrooke. But for now this wedding was perfect and that her sister was happy.

**The End.**

**So that's the end of this story and I hoped you have enjoyed it. Nonetheless, the other story Sister's and The Jedi are still in progress so I hope that you will check it out. Anyway; favourite and review. There might be a sequel to this one but that will come at a later date. Well there is only one way to go out and that's with this. **

"**Goodnight Everybody!"**


End file.
